carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Nova
Personality On screen, Annie is tough and vibrant. Along with her co-stars and sidekick, she appears brave and courageous. Off screen, she is very similar, but with a darker side to her. Her character is optimistic, beating down bad guys and saving the world. But the real Annie is a wounded soldier, eager to survive. She's intelligent and wise, having been alive for nearly half a century. While she is determined and stubborn, she still maintains a softer side of her that existed before the accident. Biography Annie grew up in the spotlight. When she was a young child, her mother was eager to put her baby girl into the spotlight. Starting off doing baby commercials and small roles in television, Annie won over the world's hearts early on. As she grew older and began taking on bigger roles, her skills were showcased and her talent was wanted from every direction. By the time she was fifteen, Annie was the main character in a show named after her. But when she turned seventeen, it all began to change. Annie inherited her mother's youthful looks and even at the age of seventeen, she resembled more of a child than the young woman she was becoming. She was the nation's sweetheart and adored for her girlish features. But while the world was prepared for Annie to blossom into a beautiful young woman, her mother could not. After capturing the Skull Heart, a magical item sworn to make any wish come true, Annie's mother wished for something that would change the lives of both her and her daughter. Annie's mom didn't want her daughter to grow up. She cherished the times she spent with her little girl and love watching her take over the big screens with her youthful glow. With the power of the Skull Heart, she wished for Annie to stay young forever. As promised, the wish was granted and Annie ceased to age every again, but the darker side of the Skull Heart was made known. If a wish is made with selfish intentions, the Skull Heart will consume it's wish-holder and infect their heart like a parasite. With the power of the Skull Heart inside of them, the host with turn to darkness and will slowly become tainted and evil as time passes. Knowing this and being angry with her mother for making such a selfish request, Annie vowed to make it right. She took her blade and slayed her own mother in order to stop her destruction. Now, years later, Annie has yet to age a moment and she spends her time protecting the Skull Heart. For a time after her mother's death, she kept the Heart close to her at all times, not wanting to risk losing it. But she knew it was dangerous to keep a powerful thing so close to her heart. So, she entrusted it to her friend to keep hidden away. Not long after, though, the Heart was stolen and now Annie vows to search for the Heart and take it bad before it can create any more chaos. Relationships *'Beowulf '( Friend, Co-worker ) *'Sagan '( Partner, Parasite ) Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Skullgirls Category:Female